


Right Here Waiting

by JadeIcing



Series: Gifts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIcing/pseuds/JadeIcing
Summary: It's Kenna's third year and he's having a hard time with Kuroo being away.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Gifts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947706
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Happy Smutty Birthday! (Phayte's Disfunctional World)





	Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



Kozume Kenma stared at the work in front of him, resisting the urge to toss it out the window. Two months have gone by since his boyfriend had left for university, and it had been hard to say goodbye. They hadn't been able to meet up once, calls were never long and not as often as he'd like. Things have been getting tense between them and seemed to be getting worse by the day. Glancing at his phone he noticed that there was a slight chance he'd get to actually hear his boyfriend's voice. “Can't hurt to try.” Hitting the call button he holds his breath. Three rings when Kenma finally hears the voice he'd been hoping for. 

“Hey, Kenma.”

“Kuroo, I was hoping I'd catch you,” Kenma says trying not to show just how desperate he feels. 

“I can't stay on. I have a study group in like ten minutes and I need to go over some notes before then.”

“Oh.” Kenma tries to hide his disappointment but isn't sure he really wants to. 

“I'm sorry babe. How about tomorrow night? It's Friday, we could watch a movie online together.”

“Team is headed to Karasuno and I'm having a sleepover at Shoyo’s house.”

“You didn't mention that to me.” 

“Must have slipped my mind.” _Is it me or does Kuroo sound irritated? Well, I did forget to tell him about it. I thought I had._

“What about Saturday night? I'll be home by the afternoon and have no plans to go out. Was just going to play games.”

“I told some friends I'd go to a party with them.”

“I miss you.” Kenma whispers, his voice barely audible. 

“Kitten…” 

Kenma stands suddenly walking away from his desk. “Forget it. I'm fine, just go. You have like five minutes before you need to go to your study session and you still need to go over your notes.”

“It won't be a problem, I can skim them.”

“It's fine. I'll be fine. Just go I know you're busy. I'll just call Shoyo, I'm sure he will hop on and play a game with me. Bye, talk to you later.” 

“Hey, Kenma. Don't. I can make time for you.” 

“Make time for me?” Kenma takes a deep breath, “Forget it, I'll talk to you whenever.”

“Ken…” 

Kenma doesn't hear what his boyfriend would say next as he ends the call. He hits ignore when Kuroo tries to call him, hitting it again when the second attempt comes through. Next is a text that he begrudgingly looks at. 

  
  


**Kuroo🐔❤️:**

**I'm sorry. Didn't mean it that way. I miss you too. We'll figure it out.**

**Kenma🕹📱💻❤️:**

**I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hung up or ignored your call. I didn't know how hard this would be. I guess I was spoiled.**

**Kuroo🐔❤️:**

**It's hard for me too. I worry you aren't eating enough. Not sleeping. Spending time playing your games. I worry about other guys hitting on you. Let's just say I worry all the time.**

**Kenma🕹📱💻❤️:**

**I'm with the same people. You on the other hand are around new people. I have to worry about guys and girls.**

**Kuroo🐔❤️:**

**You being around the same people is part of the problem. As for me being around other people I've only ever had eyes for you.**

**Kenma🕹📱💻❤️:**

**We both know that's not true.**

**Kuroo🐔❤️:**

**I will be coming back to that at another time because right now I need to get to my study group. I’ll call you tonight. I**

**love you, Kenma, only you.**

**Kenma🕹📱💻❤️:**

**I'll be waiting. I love you too.**

Kenma puts his phone down on the table and looks around his room when he spots what he's looking for he smiles. Putting it on he grabs his phone and sits on the bed. _Ugh, do I dare do this? Screw it. Maybe if I do it… whatever I'm doing it._ He poses his shorts barely visible under Kuroo’s oversized sweatshirt. He bites his lip and takes the picture. Hitting send before he can second guess himself. 

**Kenma🕹📱💻❤️:**

**Hope you enjoy. 😘**

**Kuroo🐔❤️:**

**That is not okay. That's cruel. It's cold in the library and I just had to take my jacket off and cover my lap.**

**Kenma🕹💻📱❤️:**

**Oops 🙊**

**Kuroo🐔❤️:**

**If people only knew what a tease you are. Scratch that no one can ever know that but me.**

**Kenma🕹📱💻❤️:**

**Only for you.**

**Kuroo🐔❤️:**

**Fuck baby. I hate doing this but I need to get back to studying. They are eyeing me for being on the phone.**

**Kenma🕹📱💻❤️:**

**Fine, I'll go play with Shoyo.**

**Kuroo🐔❤️:**

**Kenma…**

**Kenma🕹📱💻❤️:**

**Bye ✋🏻**

Kenma looked at his phone with a smile, feeling a little better after the banter with Kuroo. Pulling up his messages with Hinata, maybe his friend would be free to play Animal Crossing with him. 

**Kenma🕹📱💻:**

**You free? I want to play Animal Crossing.**

**Hinata🏐:**

**Just finishing up my English homework. Give me 10 mins.**

**Kenma🕹📱💻:**

**I'll wait on Discord so we can VC while we play.**

**Hinata🏐:**

**Talk soon**

Logging into their private discord server, he clicked on the voice chat, while he waited for his friend, Kenma, logged into his Animal Crossing account. Hearing the sound of someone joining the VC he smiled. 

“Hey. Want to turn on video chat?”

“Hey Kenma, sure why not.” Shoyo’s smiling face fills Kenna's monitor. “How was your day?”

“Eh, the same practice was exhausting.” 

“We had a good practice. Everyone is excited to see you guys tomorrow!” Shoyo says, his excitement bubbling over. 

“Ugh if it wasn't because I get to see you I would try and avoid it like the plague.”

“How's Kuroo-senpai?”

Kenma can't hold back the frown that appears on his face. “He's busy. We had a small disagreement but we fixed it.”

“Take it you two are still struggling to make time for each other? You two love each other and will figure it out. It's still so new just give it time.”

“You have grown so much since I met you last year.”

“Well, a lot has happened since then.” Shoyo lets out a giggle. “So what do you want to do?” 

“I need to clear all the flowers. Going to keep five of each. You are welcome to take whatever you dig up.”

“Okay, open your gates.”

“Already did while I was waiting for you to log in.”

“Sweet! I'm heading over.” Hinata lets out a gasp as he flies over. “Kenma! Why are there so many flowers!? They are everywhere!” 

“It keeps raining! It's driving me nuts. That's why I want to put all the flowers in one area surrounded by hedges so they can't sprout more.” 

“Let's do this!”

The two young men slowly get rid of the flowers, and before they know it two hours have gone by. A buzz from Hinata’s phone breaking their concentration. A look of surprise appears on his face. 

“What is it?”

“Uh, classmate they have some questions about an assignment. It's getting late, I should probably log off.”

“True, if Kuroo catches me online any later he won't be happy. Night Shoyo. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye! Can't wait!”

**Kuroo🐔❤️:**

**Have a great day today. Tell Shoyo I said hi. I love you.**

**Kenma🕹📱💻❤️:**

**I will. Love you too.**

Putting his phone down Kenma smiled, it was a nice way to start the day. _Ugh still have to do our morning classes before we head to Karasuno. Well, off I go. If I'm late I know it will get back to Kuroo._ Making his way out the door he heads to school. The day goes quickly before he knows it they are on the bus. Everyone knows to leave him alone as he plays his game. He ignores the chatter. Pulling out his phone he shoots a text to Kuroo. 

**Kenma🕹📱💻❤️:**

**On our way. Just letting you know. Text you later.**

  
  


He's surprised when he gets no response. _Maybe he is in the middle of something. I'm sure I'll hear from him later._

“Hey, Kenma! We are pulling up.” Lev calls out to him. 

Putting his game away, he slowly makes his way to the front of the bus. As soon as he steps off Hinata is bouncing in front of him. 

“Kenma! Kenma!” Shoyo shouts as he bounces up and down. 

“Hey,” Kenma says, a soft smile on his face for his best friend. 

“Let's get this show on the road,” Ennoshita calls out to everyone. 

“Sooner we are done the sooner we can go hang out at your house Shoyo.” 

Shoyo gets quiet but within seconds is once again bouncing around. The practice games are long and intense. Kenma is ready to head to Shoyo's house as soon as they are done saying goodbye to his team. He’s soon joined by Kageyama and Hinata. When it's time for Kageyama to split off from them he's surprised to see that he's staying with them. 

“Oh didn't know you were joining us,” Kenma says, the surprise evident in his voice. 

“That was last minute! Sorry, I forgot to tell you. His parents are away, so he asked to join us.”

“Hope you don't mind,” Tobio adds, rubbing the back of his head.

“Nah, you aren't loud.”

The three make their way to Hinata’s house. Kenma lets out a surprised gasp when he sees who is waiting in front of his friend's home. 

“Kuroo!” Too excited to hold back Kenma runs to his boyfriend and jumps into his waiting arms. He kisses him, tasting his boyfriend's lips for the first time in a while. Blushing when he realizes what he has just done in front of his friends. 

“Hey, kitten. Like your surprise?” Kuroo whispers in his ear. 

Kenma mutters a soft, “Yes.” His face buried in his boyfriend's neck. 

“Why don't we head inside?” Kageyama suggests as he looks around making sure no one is watching them. 

Once they are all settled, Kuroo explains how he'd called Hinata the night before to see if he'd mind if he joined them. 

“So you are here for the night?” Kenma asks, from where he sits on Kuroo’s lap. 

Shoyo lets out a big grin. “Actually, I asked Kuroo if he wanted to come for the whole weekend. I knew how much you were missing him. I explained to my mom and she spoke to yours. You all are spending the whole weekend.”

Kenma looks at his friends and his boyfriend, his heart full. “Thank you. I can't wait to see what we do this weekend.” _I'm really lucky to have these guys in my life._

  
  



End file.
